Despair
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Não há mais volta. - Para Hiei-and-Shino.


_**Despair**_

**-**

_Para minha Alma Gêmea que merece muito mais do que eu posso oferecer._

**-**

_Não há mais volta._

**-**

Ela te prensa contra a parede.

_(Aqui é a verdadeira Blair)_

Os olhos dela brilham com malícia, luxúria e então você se pergunta quando foi que ela aprendeu a ser assim, mas não era óbvio, Chuck? Você se sente completamente dominado por aquele olhar, completamente _extasiado. _

_(Me possua agora)_

E ela te beija.

Mas aquele beijo, Chuck, é tão diferente dos outros. Há um sabor amargo _(que não é o sabor da sua Blair. Não dela)_ de estranheza, um sabor que você não reconhece. E você se sente tentado a continuar, sente como seus lábios formigam quando estão em contato com os dela. Sente-se completamente tomado por aquela _nova Blair._

_Mas acontece que não dá._

Você não consegue seguir em frente, você se afasta. Porque aquele beijo amargo _tão-bom-mas-tão-não-Blair_ te faz lembrar que Blair jamais agiria assim. Você está _preocupado,_ Chuck. Pela primeira vez, terá que admitir que está preocupado com alguém.

_Mas não é qualquer alguém. É __ela__._

E por ela, você seria capaz de quase-_quase_ qualquer coisa. Porque não é apenas Blair Waldorf que está em jogo, _Charles._ Chuck Bass também. Você sente, de alguma forma, que se ela mudar, você mudará também. Isso é tão simples, tão claro e límpido em sua mente quanto o sabor do whisky da noite passada.

_(Por quê?)_

Você pergunta. E quando ela se afasta, não é o _seu_ sorriso. Não o sorriso que a _sua_ Blair daria a você. É um sorriso diferente, o sorriso de uma estranha com quem você dormiria em uma noite qualquer.

_Mas Blair não é uma estranha e você não quer __só__ dormir com ela._

E ela te encara, talvez um pouco com pena, talvez um pouco cínica _(ou será os dois?)_ e há um ar de sarcasmo em sua voz. É tão decidida, é tão _conformada._ Você não gosta desse tom, Chuck, porque ele não combina com a rainha B.

_(Para provar que nada importa)_

_Nada._ Será que você também não importa, Chuck? Será que ela lutou tanto por você que acabou desistindo? Será que agora Blair Walforf só quer _se divertir_ com Chuck Bass? É tolice pensar nisso enquanto as mãos dela estão apertando sua nuca e ela te puxa para um novo beijo. E é _tão difícil_ resistir à tentação de ter Blair de novo com você. É _tão difícil_ não ser Chuck Basstard¹. Mas é por ela. E por Blair, você é capaz de _quase qualquer coisa._

_(Não)_

Até mesmo de negar a própria Blair.

E você fecha os olhos, Chuck, porque não suporta mais ver o monstro que criou. Não suporta mais ver como Blair definha lentamente, dando espaço à uma nova pessoa que apenas ocupa o corpo dela e, em outros tempos, isso seria tão bom. Seria _ótimo,_ porque você a teria, mataria o seu desejo e tudo ficaria bem. Mas não mais.

_Você não quer ver Blair sumir._

Não quer encarar aquele olhar, não quer que Blair mude. Porque se ela mudar, _o que será de você?_ _O que, Chuck?_ Será que é muito egoísmo da sua parte pensar assim? Talvez seja, mas você não se importa, porque, de um jeito ou de outro, ela vai acabar se destruindo se for por esse caminho. Você sabe, você sente, porque você **é** assim.

_(Essa não é você)_

Porque não é mesmo. Você a encara, mas não a enxerga. Os olhos refletem apenas a surpresa de quem não esperava por essa atitude. _Nem você esperava, não é?_ A surpresa de quem apenas queria saciar o desejo, _a surpresa de quem queria se tornar Chuck Bass._

_(Não é a Blair que eu quero)_

E ela se afasta, erguendo as mãos para o alto. De certa forma, respeita sua decisão, mas você queria _tanto_ que ela não respeitasse. Queria _tanto_ que ela te ignorasse e te beijasse com lascívia. Mas há algo que te impede de fazer isso. Algo mais forte_ (mas o que pode ser mais forte que o desejo de possuir a Waldorf, Chuck? O quê?)_ do que suas vontades.

_(Isso mesmo)_

Ela sorri, tão igual a você. Não um sorriso de vitória ou escárnio. Mas é um sorriso Chuck Bass que sabe que não conseguirá nada naquele dia.

_(E nunca serei de novo)_

Você nunca acreditou que as palavras machucassem mais do que gestos, mas agora que sente isso na pele, sabe que é verdade. E _dói._ Dói ver ela te encarar com aquela indiferença de quem só queria diversão. Dói ver ela _pisar_ e _esmagar_ o seu coração _(mas você tem um mesmo, Chuck?)_ e depois ir embora, como se _nada_ tivesse acontecido.

_(Adeus, Chuck)_

Ela se vai e você sente seu mundo desmoronar. Pela primeira vez, pode respirar novamente, mas ainda sente o perfume dela_ (está impregnado nas suas roupas, no seu carro, em __**você**__)_ no ar. Aquela fragrância que te inebriava, que aguçava e ao mesmo tempo entorpecia todos os seus sentidos. Você sente vontade de ir atrás dela, sente vontade de gritar, de pedir para ela ficar.

_Mas não há mais volta, Chuck._

Você fecha os olhos e sente o coração pulsar com violência no peito. Não se lembra de já ter se sentido assim em algum momento; _o que seria aquilo?_

_Você a ama._

Não há sentido para você. Não há resposta, Chuck. Há apenas uma certeza:

_O jogo acabou._

_Você perdeu._

_**X**_

_¹ - A Blair chama ele assim em um episódio de GG 8D_

_**X**  
_

**N/A:**

Hoje foi o dia, cara.

Eu não dormi porra nenhuma à noite, porque eu passei o dia _todinho_ de ontem dormindo. Acho que larguei o pc ligado, nem lembro LOL. Só lembro que me arrastei na cama e dormi.

O problema é que eu acabei acordando de noite e não consegui pregar os olhos durante a madrugada. Isso foi bem ruim.

Aí, enquanto eu estava pondo em prática a idéia que eu tive para uma HaoAnna, me deu vontade de ver a cena do episódio 19, que, aliás, foi total inspiração pra essa fic. Meu, aquela cena é muito perfeita e merece uma fic só pra ela, sério.

Isso sem contar que eu estava _morrendo de vontade_ de escrever CB. Eu não devia estar fazendo isso, mas tudo bem LOL

De qualquer modo, acho que gostei do resultado. As falas em itálico entre parênteses são do momento em que a Blair joga o Chuck na parede e o chama de lagartixa. As outras em itálico é uma espécie de consciência do Chuck.

Enfim, fico por aqui, porque essa N/A já está imensa.

Essa é pra você, amor, porque você é a responsável por eu amar tanto esse casal.

_**Reviews ou eu trato de arrancar todos os dentes de vocês!**_


End file.
